


Summer Is Ours

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Series: Is it a sin to love your best friend? I think not! [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Beach Sex, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: For Mingyu and Seungkwan, going to the pool during the summer time was a tradition that had started when they were children. And even though, over time, their tradition might have changed, one thing was certain: what they were to each other didn't, and that was more than okay.





	Summer Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Ko-fi request for parched857! They requested boogyu as best friends with benefits, fun times at the pool, and fooling around ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (re-uploaded because the wave emojis i used as part breakers caused problems with uploading)

For Mingyu and Seungkwan, going to the pool during the summer time was a tradition that had started when they were children.

 

Mingyu tip-toed the best that he could over the railing of the ferry, not really looking at much, but his young mind was fascinated by the view anyways. He has been to the beach before, he has seen the ocean, he has  _played_ in the ocean—all of that was familiar to him. However, being on a  _boat_ (“It’s a ferry, honey, not a yacht,” His mother reminded him with an amused smile much earlier that day while they were waiting for the ferry to arrive and Mingyu excitedly went on and on about going on a fancy boat ride) as he runs across the tiny deck of the ferry—it all seemed so big to him, though—to follow the school of fish that were beginning to take the fisherman’s bait.

 

The Kim family arrived to Jeju Island mid-afternoon, and Mingyu’s eyes sparkled at the unfamiliar setting.

 

They had travelled from Anyang to Jeju-do because Mingyu’s father had gotten a raise that year and he wanted to treat his family—specifically his wife, who was constantly working to take care of two young children mostly by herself while he was away—to something nice. Jeju was always a small-scale dream vacation of their families, and his parents planned to do many things there, like seeing many of Jeju’s most infamous sights and trying out the infamous Black Pork. Mingyu, who was only seven at the time, only cared about one thing: spending as much time as he could in a pool.

 

Unfortunately for Mingyu at that time, due to it being summer vacation and Jeju being a hot vacation spot, the hotel’s pool was flooded with other families and their own little kids; however, fortunately, that is was got Mingyu’s family to take the trip to a local pool. Mingyu’s father rationed that it’d be a nice way to enjoy the scenery in Jeju and get a good feel of the place, and Mingyu’s mother soaked up the idea very quickly.

 

And at that particular local pool is how Kim Mingyu found Boo Seungkwan.

 

Boo Seungkwan—a rotund little boy that was the definition of “Aunties’ Favorite”. Looking back on it, Mingyu could never believe how cute Seungkwan was, but at the time, he and Seungkwan ended up getting to know each other pretty much in the same fashion that they exist now: by fighting.

 

Mingyu had finally submerged himself into the nice and cool water after walking around in the heat for most of the day when Seungkwan called out to him from behind, startling Mingyu. He mentioned how he’d never seen Mingyu around before, and Mingyu, in a fit of anger, kept avoiding the sentiment. Seungkwan had mentioned how he’d never seen Mingyu around before again, and Mingyu noted that Seungkwan had already said that, to which Seungkwan retorted with knowing that fact and how Mingyu ignored him the first time. The frustration in both little boys built up and they resorted to name calling, which almost ended up in tears from both sides.

 

_(“I haven’t seen you around before,” A tiny voice came from behind Mingyu and startled him. Mingyu was glad that his father made him put on floaties, but he would never admit that to the man himself._

 

_“What’d you do that for?!” Mingyu frowned as he waded to the edge of the pool where the voice came from. The small boy kicked his feet and Mingyu scowled._

 

_“It’s not my fault you didn’t see me here.” The little boy scowled back. Mingyu didn’t think he liked this boy that much. “I’ve never see you here before.” He asked again._

 

_“You said that already,” Mingyu replied._

 

_“You didn’t answer before, dummy,” The boy countered._

 

_“I’m not a dummy, ugly!” Mingyu was getting increasingly upset, almost on the verge of tears, but he did not want to give this little kid the satisfaction of seeing him cry._

 

_“I’m not ugly!” The little boy’s cheeks flushed red and Mingyu chuckled, satisfied that he was also making the other little boy upset. However, the little boy’s  eyes watered a lot faster than Mingyu’s did, and they didn’t just stop at watering.)_

 

It was a childish fight, and when they bring it up almost every year when they’re at the pool, they both cringe at themselves and laugh it off.

 

Seungkwan and Mingyu might have gotten off on shaky ground, but it was amazing how that childish fight became the start of forever for them. After that summer, Mingyu and Seungkwan demanded that they’d keep in touch, and unlike how most cases of long-distance friendships are depicted in television or movies, Mingyu and Seungkwan kept in contact dutifully. Out of all the things Mingyu did dutifully as a kid, writing a letter to a summer-born friend was one his parents expected from his least (but were grateful for).

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Mingyu and Seungkwan had met was in Middle School—or rather, the summer before Middle School. And while the two of them certainly met at a pool when they were children, and tried to make it a point to play there every summer, the real tradition started in Middle School.

 

The summer before Middle School had Seungkwan tearfully moving away from his family in Jeju and in with Mingyu’s family in Anyang. Despite his tears, though, Seungkwan was excited. He and Mingyu talked about their school life together the whole way back to Mingyu’s home; Mingyu explained how they had to travel a ways to school, but it wasn’t too bad, and how they’d be sharing a room, of course. Mingyu also talked about how he traded in his single bed for a bunk bed because it was  _exciting_ and  _fun_ (despite the fact that he was growing at an alarming rate and a bunk bed surely wouldn’t be comfortable for him soon enough). And as Mingyu rambled on, Seungkwan felt a fondness in himself that he didn’t know how to describe. Unknowingly, it was the same kind of fondness that Mingyu harbored within himself for Seungkwan.

 

Much of the summer was spent getting Seungkwan comfortable into his new home for the upcoming years. He played the role of non-troublesome kid from the Island for a little bit, only arguing with Mingyu behind his parents’ backs, though they knew very well how at odds with each other the two could be. However, there were a few days were Mingyu and Seungkwan were able to head out to the pool after Mingyu’s mother finally brought it up to them and mentioned how it was more than okay to act normally. She assured Seungkwan that this was his home now, he didn’t have to act like such a stranger.

 

The trip to the pool was interesting—Mingyu’s mouth went a mile a minute as he explained anything and everything about his hometown, the only time he stopped talking even slightly was when Seungkwan to him to calm down and talk quietly (Seungkwan rolled his eyes after the eighth time). When they got to the pool, Seungkwan was close to leaving Mingyu there and taking the bus back home.

 

“You’re no fun, you know,” Mingyu shoved at Seungkwan before pulling him back into him. Seungkwan grunted and elbowed at Mingyu’s side, but he didn’t pull away from the older.

 

“Oh, shut up, you’re too much “fun” or just too much, in general.” Seungkwan frowned, resulting in he and Mingyu childishly mocking each other as they walked into the building. Unlike in Jeju, the pool that Mingyu and Seungkwan were going to was an inside pool; their hope was that no one would resort to coming here, sticking to outside pools or water parks, so  that they could play around in peace.

 

Getting into the pool was a smooth process: they paid the fee then got changed in the dressing room—they took longer than they should have, Mingyu got into a story about how before he and Seungkwan met at the pool all those years ago, Mingyu was so excited about going to the pool, he almost left naked at one point and ended up getting scolded by his dad.

 

( _“Pool, pool, pool!” Mingyu chanted and ran towards the building, his mother trailing behind him. Mingyu’s mother paid the fee enter the pool after his father arrived with his sister in his arms. After the transaction was settled, the parents switched children and headed into their respective changing rooms. Mingyu, excited as ever, charged ahead._

 

 _Getting ready to head into the pool was a challenge when your son was Kim Mingyu; he was far too eager to take a dip finally that he refused to do anything properly—he almost left the changing room naked at one point, and his father had to scold him lightly (as to not ruin his son’s good mood) to calm down. Mingyu huffed and complained, but he listened to his father properly, making sure to take his time in getting ready and making sure his stuff is secured while he’s having fun in the pool. Eventually, it was finally time for him to have fun, so he tugged his father out of the changing room and into the pool area.”_ )

 

“There’s truly nothing more relaxing than getting into the pool,” Seungkwan sighed in relief, wasting no time in diving beneath the water. He rose to the surface after swimming forwards a bit, swiping his hair back and laughing happily. Mingyu stared at him the entire time; he couldn’t stop himself, either, there was just something about the way Seungkwan looked. Seungkwan was the cutest kid—Mingyu remembered—he was tiny, round, and cherry-faced. But now, Seungkwan had grown up and slimmed down naturally, and he also started filling out in other areas (Mingyu’s eyes had glanced down at Seungkwan’s butt more times than they’d ever had when he’s looked at anyone).

 

“Yeah...yeah,” Mingyu nodded absently, descending into the pool slowly. He kept his eyes on Seungkwan until Seungkwan began to notice and start splashing water at him in retaliation. Mingyu’s thoughts were washed away as he was splashed in his face more times than he should have been, and their time at the pool was spent with more laughter and water fights and less entranced staring.

 

* * *

 

 

Their tradition continued on like that even up until high school.

 

There came a point when Mingyu’s younger sister was becoming less enthralled by the two and pointed out how weird they were for having such a dumb summer tradition. She grilled into them about how it was pointless since it wasn’t something special, pretty much  _everyone_  goes to the pool during summer time, if they can. Mingyu and Seungkwan brushed her off, though, telling her that they didn’t care if it wasn’t special to her, because it was special to them. They met at the pool—two kids from completely different worlds met and became  _best friends_ ; they insisted that things like that only happened in television or movies!

 

“Your worlds weren’t so different,” His younger sister mumbled under her breath as she went back to her room after lunch. Mingyu mocked her back and Seungkwan laughed half-heartedly.

 

“Do you think—” Seungkwan started, but Mingyu’s hand was covering his mouth before he could even finish his sentence.

 

“Kwan, c’mon, don’t listen to  _her_ . Our tradition might not be spectacular, but it is  _special_ .” Mingyu’s voice was soft and, honestly, his hand was barely shutting Seungkwan up, but the younger remained silent anyways. Seungkwan held his breath when Mingyu trailed his hand down to Seungkwan’s shoulder instead of doing what Seungkwan assumed was the “normal” thing to do and remove his hand and  _then_  place it on his shoulder. It all felt like too much.  _‘In true Mingyu fashion, I guess...’_  Seungkwan thought with a roll of his eyes.

 

It didn’t help that later that day, they went to the pool, albeit unexpectedly (on Seungkwan’s part).

 

Mingyu told his parents that they were going to a friend’s house, and that was what Seungkwan’s also genuinely believed; however, a long walk later and several questions—once again, on Seungkwan’s part—later, they were at the pool. It was late, the pool was closed, and Seungkwan had so many questions, but his main one was  _when the fuck did Mingyu lose his mind?_

 

“Are you crazy? Are you trying to get us arrested?  _Killed?_  Kim Mingyu, I swear to  _Go—_ ” Seungkwan had a hand pressed to his mouth again just like earlier, but this time it was firm and meant to keep him quiet. Seungkwan had never wanted to scream more in his life.

 

“Seungkwan, I love you, but  _shut up_ ,” Mingyu pulled close and whispered into Seungkwan’s ear fiercely. Seungkwan did his best to hold in a moan because he felt like it would be entirely too inappropriate—also, maybe more so weird than anything else, if he were to think about it. He knew that Mingyu stared at him a certain way, but he didn’t exactly know what it meant (although he had his theories), he’d be damned if he let the first moan slip and all of his theories turned out to be incorrect.

 

Mingyu only got back to work breaking into the pool after Seungkwan complied and promised to be quiet. Getting in didn’t take too long, Mingyu turned out to be surprisingly good with his hands when he wasn’t destroying everything. The two of them snuck into the pool cautiously; Mingyu assured Seungkwan that they didn’t have to worry about any extreme security measures like lasers or alarms, they didn’t even have to worry about security guards. Seungkwan had many more questions and concerns about this, but he kept quiet just like he had promised. Although, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to start mouthing off again so Mingyu could pin his mouth shut; then maybe they could fall backwards and Mingyu could pin down  _more_  than Seungkwan’s mouth, and then—Seungkwan choked on his own saliva silently, wondering just how much worse his hormones were going to get during his teenage years, because this was already looking out to be pretty bad.

 

“Isn’t this exciting?” Mingyu beamed and he was suddenly a bit too close to Seungkwan for the younger’s liking. Seungkwan jumped and took that opportunity to step away from Mingyu. “I mean, it’s crazy, yeah, but it’s also really exciting. The pool looks so much better at night, and being completely alone with you feels so much better too.”

 

“That sounds gay, but okay,” Seungkwan responded weakly, staring out at the pool. Mingyu had a point—the pool did look like it was absolutely glowing, and Seungkwan felt even more compelled to take a dip than usual.

 

“Wow, really?” Mingyu snapped Seungkwan out of his thoughts, but almost immediately threw him into a spiral of new ones because he had began stripping. Seungkwan choked again, but this time from taking in too much air. Mingyu held his shirt against his chest—his  _bare_  chest—and looked towards Seungkwan, concerned.

 

“What are you doing? Why are you doing that?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“Uh, I’m changing?”

 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened. “ _Right here?”_  He pointed to the area where they were standing and Mingyu sighed.

 

“Kwan, we’re the only ones here, it’s no big deal. Hurry up before I drag you into the pool with your clothes on,” Mingyu tossed his shirt aside and continued stripping. Seungkwan was mortified and turned on at the same time, which honestly, made him more mortified than turned on...but he was definitely still turned on. Seungkwan shook his head and took several deep breaths to calm himself down before beginning to strip. He turned away from Mingyu just as the other was beginning to pull his pants (and  _boxers_ ) down in one go, and he bit down on his lower lip hard to keep himself sane. Just as Seungkwan was about to pull down his own pants, he heard a resounding splash, coupled with feeling some water hit his skin.

 

“Really?” Seungkwan asked, holding his swim shorts to cover himself up before he turned around. Mingyu was grinning from ear to ear, wading into the pool happily.

 

“Nice ass!” Mingyu retorted smartly before dipping down back into the pool. Seungkwan shook his head and pulled his shorts on quickly, resituating his things (and Mingyu’s things; he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help himself) further away from the pool before diving in himself. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

 

“Feels very...healing,” Seungkwan admitted with a small smile. Mingyu swam over to him, got a little too close again, but Seungkwan didn’t mind this time. It should have been weird after that, because they were so close, yet neither was saying anything, they were just staring at each other and smiling. However, it wasn’t weird, it was the furthest thing from weird, actually.

 

It didn’t even turn weird when Mingyu waded even closer to Seungkwan, gripping the younger’s hips under the water. It wasn’t weird when Mingyu leaned in and kissed Seungkwan—short, sweet, and awkward. It especially wasn’t weird when Mingyu admitted to how he meant what he said about Seungkwan’s ass, and how they should stop dancing around each other already, leading to them jerking each other off underwater against the edge of the pool. That experience especially should have been weird, but so many things fell into place, that Seungkwan couldn’t have been bothered by any of the morally grey aspects of their secret rendezvous.

 

Even later that night, when Seungkwan and Mingyu finally returned home looking as if they hadn’t done a lot of definitely and possibly illegal things and crawled into bed after another shower and some dinner, Mingyu dragged Seungkwan into his bed and cuddled the younger against his chest.

 

“Is our tradition special enough now?” Mingyu whispered against the top of Seungkwan’s head, his voice had an extra softness to it just as it did earlier, and Seungkwan was starting to think that maybe their tradition was really something special to Mingyu after all, and not just some “bro-code” thing or whatever.

 

“It was special the entire time, Gyu, but thanks for making it better.” Seungkwan laughed against Mingyu’s chest, and drifted off to sleep wondering if he was supposed to be feeling something other than a peaceful calm at the moment.

 

(The thought is lost, of course, amongst dreams of him and Mingyu at the pool, getting each other off over and over again.)

 

* * *

 

The next time Mingyu and Seungkwan find themselves breaking into the pool late in the night and getting each other off was in the summer after their senior year had ended.

 

Tensions had been high the entire year, of course they were, and there had been several times during the school year where Mingyu and Seungkwan couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as each other. But it all melted away as the two of them walked across the stage, received their diplomas and handshakes, took their obligatory pictures with friends and family, and participated in the obligatory celebratory party held jointly by their families. Seungkwan cried his usual tears and Mingyu teased him as he was expected to, nothing seemed different about them to everyone else, but they could feel it.

 

The desire to escape and feel each other’s bodies was there, and it was making them impatient.

 

Later that night, they couldn’t have gotten to the pool fast enough. They took their time with sneaking out, but the moment they stepped out of the door, they ran the entire way to the pool. It had started out as fast walking, but then as the two of them kept talking about how this was it, they were  _graduated_ , and everything that came with that realization, their paces increased until they were high off of adrenaline and the moment in general.

 

Getting into the pool was a messy affair; they were too excited, too loud, but they didn’t really care. Once they were in, they both wasted no time in stripping themselves—Seungkwan was far from shy about this anymore, even during the times when his weight had fluctuated along with his stress and he became increasingly insecure about it; although, that was a whole separate ordeal earlier on in the year, and one of the few times he and Mingyu  _weren’t_  fighting.

 

They jumped into the pool together, holding hands, laughing wildly. Mingyu attempted to recreate those scenes in movies were the couple would play around underwater for a weirdly extended period of time. It didn’t go well, of course. Neither of them had the lung capacity for that. So Seungkwan detached himself from Mingyu and rose to the surface first, gasping for air and wiping his face furiously to rid it of water. Mingyu rose seconds after, doing the same, but with additional complaining about those scenes in movies being unfairly unrealistic.

 

“It’s a  _movie_ , what’d you expect?” Seungkwan made a face at Mingyu, and he continued to do so even when the older had pouted. It was cute, Seungkwan wasn’t going to lie, but it wasn’t cute enough to make him cave. He wasn’t that weak.

 

Despite the impatience they had throughout the day, the two allowed themselves to wind down first; they swam around, they played like they used to when they were children, they floated next to each other in peaceful silence and just let themselves be for a moment.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Seungkwan spoke up first. His raspy voice took him by surprise, he hadn’t realized that they had been quiet for that long. It was a first when it came to the both of them.

 

“Yeah, me either,” Mingyu replied.

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Seungkwan glanced at Mingyu the best that he could. He saw the outline of the other’s body next to him, but he couldn’t see much else unless he stopped floating and righted his position. He figured that it’s better this way.

 

“You can’t believe we’ve graduated? You can’t believe that we could have been strangers, on completely different pathways in life, if it weren’t for that dumb fight we had as kids? You can’t believe that we’re still friends, best friends even, especially after the hell that was senior year?”

 

Seungkwan sighed and grumbled. “Shut up,” Mingyu chuckled.

 

“I’m glad, though. Life was so much more fun with you in it.” Mingyu’s voice is soft again, and his hand finds its way to Seungkwan’s without him even having to look. “Even when we were fighting, it was fun,”

 

“You’re not wrong…” Seungkwan gave Mingyu’s hand a squeeze. He smiled, small and soft, and righted his position in the water. “I’m glad we’re best friends.”

 

Mingyu righted his position as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but it didn’t come out. He simply pulled Seungkwan into a hug. “Me too.” The kiss that followed was expectant, since both of them leaned into each other after pulling away from the hug. Unlike how they used to, Mingyu and Seungkwan had the decency to move to the showers before their hands started wandering.

 

Mingyu pressed Seungkwan against the wall of the shower, and it truly felt like Seungkwan was being devoured when Mingyu leaned down and began kissing him again. The impatience from earlier resurfaced, and the pace at which Seungkwan and Mingyu were going increased steadily.

 

They came together with Mingyu’s lips attached to Seungkwan’s neck, leaving a mark that would be hard to cover, and Seungkwan’s hands working furiously at their dicks pressed together.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu was a but unsure on how to bring up the subject of his and Seungkwan’s relationship.

 

They’re in their first year of university now, and they’re lucky enough to be roommates like they planned (they had heard that sometimes, by some odd and evil fate, people don’t get the room assignments that they signed up for), which meant that they fooled around a lot more than they used to. But that was exactly Mingyu’s concern—they fooled around, quite a bit, but it was only ever that. Mingyu himself was satisfied with what they had, he never felt the need to have more, but he was always curious about Seungkwan. Seungkwan was never the one to hide how he felt, but sometimes he could be the best liar. Mingyu remembered there once was a time when Seungkwan had sprained his wrist, but they didn’t find out until a week or so later because he had let it get so bad in trying to prove that he was fine.

 

He didn’t want Seungkwan to be doing something similar to himself, but emotionally, if the other wanted more out of their relationship.

 

Mingyu sighed a ran a hand through his hair as he made his way across campus, heading back to their shared dorm. Seungkwan was finished with his classes for the day, and today wasn’t his work out day either, so he knew that Seungkwan was in the room. Mingyu sighed again and wished that he was careless enough to just ignore the situation and continue on like how they have been the entire time. But he can’t, because he cares for Seungkwan, and while the amount of love he has for Seungkwan might not be romantic, it still means everything.

 

“Oh, you’re back?” Seungkwan looked up from his phone as Mingyu entered their dorm.

 

“I’m back, and I’m  _tired_ ,” Mingyu huffed, tossing his things onto his bed before crawling into Seungkwan’s.

 

“I bet, how’d your test go?” Seungkwan locked his phone and set it aside, turning towards Mingyu.

 

“Mr. Cho is a sad, evil man, that’s how it went,” Mingyu scowled at the thought of his professor.

 

Seungkwan cringed. “I heard his study guides are nothing like the tests...Guess he’s one of  _those_  professors,” Seungkwan quirked his brows and rolled his eyes, laughing when Mingyu groaned into his chest. “Anyways, I’m guessing there’s something else you want to talk about?”

 

“What?” Mingyu unburied his face from Seungkwan’s chest, offended that he was being called out so casually.

 

“If you were truly upset about your professor, you’d be tearing the dorm up right now while also simultaneously cleaning it,” Seungkwan explained so easily that Mingyu was even more offended—but Seungkwan  _wasn’t_  wrong.

 

Mingyu huffed. “I hate you, you know that?” Seungkwan waved his hand at Mingyu before sitting up and positioning Mingyu’s head across his lap.

 

“Yeah, yeah, now tell me what’s wrong,” Seungkwan patted Mingyu’s face before beginning to play with the older’s hair. Mingyu frowned, reluctant to bring the topic up, especially when they were positioned like this.

 

“It’s just…” Mingyu hesitated, looking everywhere  _but_  at Seungkwan.

 

“Yes…? It’s okay, Gyu, whatever it is. I’m your best friend, remember? We spent the our entire senior year of high school as frenemies—emphasis on the ‘enemies’ part. I doubt there’s anything you could say that would drive me away, at this point,” Seungkwan rested his hand on Mingyu’s cheek again, and his words coupled with that action had Mingyu’s heart squeezing and a sigh escaping from him once again.

 

“Kwan, Seungkwan, do you—is there anything more you want from us?” Mingyu stumbled, but he finally managed to get it out. He had sat up and faced Seungkwan who looked at him as if he were crazy.

 

“Mingyu,  _what_?” Seungkwan asked in genuine confusion, and Mingyu was torn between believing him or believing that his acting had gotten better. “What do you mean?”

 

“Like...are you in love with me?”

 

Seungkwan paused. He smacked a hand against his forehead and drug it down his face. “No?” He finally answered with an upturned hand. “Where’d you get that from? Your delusions?”

 

Mingyu gasped. “No! You could have totally been in love with me!” Mingyu argued, forgetting the point of this conversation already.

 

“And why couldn’t it be  _you_  whose in love with  _me_?” Seungkwan questioned with a raised brow.

 

“Because I know  _I’m_  not  _in_  love, but after that whole sprained wrist incident, I didn’t know if you had been hiding feelings this entire time! You let your wrist hurt for over a  _week_  before it finally got too bad for you to fake it anymore!”

 

“In my defense, I only hid it because you were right when you told me that I’d hurt myself and I didn’t want to give you that satisfaction,” Seungkwan countered.

 

“You’re so childish, oh my god,” Mingyu held fingers up to his temples in fake annoyance before he started laughing. Seungkwan swatted at him lightly before he had started laughing as well.

 

“Anyways, you’re not  _in_  love with me, and  _I’m_  not  _in_  love with you either,” Seungkwan clarified with a pat to Mingyu’s knee.

 

“Yeah, but I do love you, Kwannie. You’re my best friend,” Mingyu grinned and tackled Seungkwan down to the bed.

 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and pressed into Mingyu’s chest with a pleased sigh. Just like always, he felt a calm take over his body when Mingyu held him and now that they’ve clarified how they felt towards each other (or the lack of feelings, to be specific), Seungkwan felt the most comfortable he’s ever in a while. “I love you, too, Gyu.”

 

* * *

 

It’s the summer after their second year of university and Mingyu and Seungkwan spend the summer with friends for the first time in a long time.

 

They’re all heading to one of their friends—Choi Seungcheol, a senior that Mingyu took weightlifting with and ended up getting to know while they were spotting partners—families’ summer homes in his hometown in Daegu. Since the group was large, pulling money in from all thirteen of them so that they could rent an RV was easy enough. It was a better decision than trying to deal with taking multiple cars, of which most of the group didn’t have for varying reasons.

 

The trip was...interesting.

 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua had stayed up front to navigate and actively  _not_  get involved with the rest of them. Mingyu had been talking with Seungkwan, but the two of them had ended up getting caught up in other conversations with their other friends. Mingyu was currently in a weirdly heated argument with Minghao about how an RV’s plumbing works with Junhui and Wonwoo looking on in near tears. Seungkwan, on the other hand, wrapped up into an impromptu gag by Soonyoung and Seokmin, and their audience consisted of only Hansol and Chan who went back and forth between highly amused and slightly confused. The only one missing from the group was Jihoon and that was because he went back to the bedroom to sleep and he hasn’t woken up yet.

 

It was well into the afternoon when they arrived at the house and the group of thirteen began ordering all kinds of food before they even left the RV.

 

Settling into the house was an overly complicated ordeal. Discussion of roommates took longer than it should have: the oldest three tried to end it easily by telling everyone to separate into rooms based on their roommates at university, but then some of the younger ones began to complain about how they didn’t want to choose rooms so boringly. The oldest three and Jihoon sighed when Soonyoung and Seokmin began making up a game to help them choose roommates. Mingyu and Seungkwan looked at each other, worried about the outcome, but they didn’t want to welcome a wave of annoying suspicions by asserting that they wanted to room together, so they went along with the game regardless.

 

In the end, Mingyu was roomed with Minghao and Seungkwan with Hansol.

 

After the group got settled into their rooms, the food arrived, and they all dove in hungrily. Once again, Mingyu and Seungkwan couldn’t manage to find time to be alone together—when they both snuck off to the kitchen, Chan had joined them; when they pretended to both have to go to the bathroom, expecting to race upstairs together, Seungcheol shut them down and told them that there were multiple bathrooms. Even when they wanted to simply sit next to each other, one or the other were pulled away or someone pushed in between them for one reason or another.

 

They managed to find some time together later that evening when the guys all wanted to head down to the beach finally. Mingyu and Seungkwan stayed behind, telling half-hearted excuses about still being full and not wanting cramps or simply just not wanting to go at the moment. They both lazed on the couch as they half-watched the other’s prepare and then leave. After everyone had left, they waited for the next show on television to air before they finally deemed it safe enough for them to get changed and then head out to the pool.

 

“ _Finally_ ,” Mingyu kissed Seungkwan fiercely, pushing him against the edge of the pool. Seungkwan groaned and he pushed up against Mingyu desperately. Mingyu trailed hot kisses down Seungkwan’s neck, leaning down to pick him up and set him down on the edge.

 

“What an eventful day, huh?” Seungkwan chuckled breathlessly, running his hands on Mingyu, just feeling him. He had to admit, it  _was_  weird not being by Mingyu’s side the entire day, not matter how hard they tried. Weird, but not unpleasant—in fact, Seungkwan thought as he pulled Mingyu in for a tight hug, he might’ve appreciated the distance. Mingyu lets the tension seep from his shoulders and he melts into the hug, pulling Seungkwan closer to the edge so that they could press together better.

 

“Too eventful, but it wasn’t bad. A nice change from the usual, yeah?” Mingyu pulled away and they both looked at each other for a moment, taking in the sight of the other. Mingyu was taller, even more handsome; Seungkwan filled out more, and his charms began to shine through more as well. They were in the process of being molded into upstanding adults with their futures shining bright ahead of them, but when they shared moments like this, they could still see themselves as naughty kids, as awkward tweens, as rambunctious teens. They saw themselves as a duo that found themselves never really needing anybody else, yet here they were, friends with  _a lot_  of somebodies—a lot of somebodies that could pull them away from each other and still give them a good time.

 

“Yeah,” Seungkwan replied finally. They both leaned back in for another kiss, and it was a lot more tender than it should have been for people with their kind of relationship, but it didn’t matter to them. They could kiss a million times and it would still be out of the rawest, purest platonic love they have for each other.

 

Seungkwan was the on to finally start moving things along when he trailed his hand down Mingyu’s torso and hooking it into his swim shorts and pulling them down enough to pull out the older’s cock. Seungkwan wrapped his hand around Mingyu’s cock and began stroking it slowly; Mingyu groaned and he picked Seungkwan up again only to grope at his ass. Seungkwan shivered and pulled his own cock out and began stroking his and Mingyu’s together. Seungkwan took his time, stroking both of their cocks slow and sure. He eventually asked Mingyu to let him down so he could grind against the taller. Seungkwan and Mingyu rutted against each other as if they had all the time in the world to be together without any interruptions.

 

“Kwan, wait, let’s go in the shed,” Mingyu breathed into the top of Seungkwan’s head. Seungkwan stopped his ministrations and looked up at Mingyu, confused.

 

“I want you to suck me,” Mingyu explained with a pout, hoping to get Seungkwan to agree. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, and he sighed as he tucked them back into their pants temporarily. Mingyu grinned and clung onto Seungkwan as they exited the pool, showered off properly, then headed into the nearby shed. Mingyu plopped some towels onto the ground in front of him for Seungkwan to kneel on as Seungkwan closed the door behind them and reinforced it. Seungkwan knelt down in front of Mingyu and took his cock back out, taking it into his mouth to lather it up enough for him to stroke it properly enough.

 

“You’re going to return the favor, right?” Seungkwan breathed against Mingyu’s cock, staring up at him with big, half-lidded eyes.

 

“If the other’s don’t come back, then of course,” Mingyu grinned and Seungkwan scowled, but the thought managed to encourage him to pick up the pace. He wasn’t going to let Mingyu be the only one getting off. Seungkwan licked at the tip of Mingyu’s cock with teasing laps in all of Mingyu’s sensitive spots before taking all of his cock into his mouth. Mingyu groaned and bucked his hips slightly, not startling Seungkwan in the slightest—this wasn’t the first time Mingyu’s done such a thing, and it wouldn’t be the last. Seungkwan pressed Mingyu’s hips firmly against the wall of the shed as he usually would before continuing to go down on Mingyu.

 

Working Mingyu up and getting his legs to tremble took as little effort from Seungkwan as singing did. Mingyu was sensitive, almost every touch having his legs almost buckling from underneath him, and it didn’t help that Seungkwan wasn’t bad at sucking dick either (Seungkwan has had other partners here and there, and no matter how the relationships ended, that was always something they could vouch for).

 

Mingyu threaded his fingers into Seungkwan’s hair and whined. “Kwannie, shit—” Mingyu started bucking his hips again and this time, Seungkwan allowed it. He relaxed his jaw even more and prepared himself to take Mingyu even deeper, humming to signal that he was ready. Mingyu grunted as he fucked into Seungkwan’s mouth, throwing his head as Seungkwan’s hands ran over his thighs, played with his balls, and even groped at Mingyu’s ass a few times. “ _Fuck,_  I’m gonna cum—Kwannie—” Mingyu thrusted into Seungkwan’s mouth one final time before he came, and Seungkwan took it all in, moaning.

 

Seungkwan pulled away after Mingyu relaxed, and licked at his lips. He hated swallowing, but he decided to deal with the horrible taste in his mouth this one time. Seungkwan got up from his knees shakily, Mingyu’s weakened body doing nothing to help him. The two of them switched places, and Seungkwan couldn’t have gotten his dick out fast enough; he was painfully hard and the simple thought of Mingyu’s mouth around him almost had him cumming in his pants.

 

“You look much better on your knees,” Seungkwan joked and Mingyu pursed his lips with a shake of his head, choosing to ignore it because they probably didn’t have the time to go back and forth right now. Mingyu licked up from Seungkwan’s balls to the tip of his cock before he took Seungkwan into his mouth. He sucked Seungkwan off quickly, taking him deep into his mouth, moaning to increase the pleasure. Seungkwan bit down on his lower lip, and ran his hands up and down his chest, teasing his nipples which caused him to buck into Mingyu’s mouth erratically. “I’m so close, Gyu, fuck I wanna cum on your face,”

 

Mingyu pulled off of Seungkwan’s cock, stroking him just as quickly as he was sucking him off. “You love making messes, huh?”

 

“There’s showers out here, it’ll be fine,” Seungkwan smirked, but Mingyu brought his mouth back to Seungkwan’s cock to tease his tip, making the younger roll his head back and let out a breathy moan. Mingyu was the one to smirk this time.

 

Mingyu brought Seungkwan over the edge not much later by thumbing his slit and playing with Seungkwan’s balls, tickling his perineum slightly because that always got Seungkwan to twitch so deliciously. Mingyu pulled away from Seungkwan’s cock, and Seungkwan came onto Mingyu’s face in quick, thick ropes—Mingyu eagerly caught a few in his mouth because he was a “freak who  _would_ like to swallow” as so lovingly called by Seungkwan. Mingyu lapped at Seungkwan’s cock a few more times to catch any last drops before tucking the younger back into his shorts. Seungkwan slid down the wall afterwards, completely spent from finally releasing all of his pent up tension.

 

“Alright, I think I can survive the rest of the night,” Seungkwan huffed out a weak laugh and Mingyu swatted at him.

 

“I don’t know, I think Hansol would have sucked you off in a heartbeat.” Mingyu teased with a raised brow. “Probably would do a lot more, honestly,”

 

“As if.” Seungkwan sat up properly, taking one of the towels from underneath Mingyu—tipping him over—and wiping at the older’s face. “If anything, Minghao looked like he wants nothing more than to get inside of you,”

 

“Jealous?” Mingyu teased again, but it was just as ineffective as before with cum still on his face.

 

“Was I jealous with any of your other partners?” Seungkwan frowned deeply, cleaning Mingyu’s face a bit more harshly. “Why do you always assume it’s  _me_  who has more feelings? Are you trying to tell me something? Is it actually  _you_  who has secret feelings for  _me?_ ”

 

“ _As if_ ,”” Mingyu mocked Seungkwan’s tone, moving away from the harsh rubbing of his face. Seungkwan threw the used towel at Mingyu and the two of them cleaned up anything they happened to mess up in the shed before finally leaving. They assessed their surroundings carefully before going back into the house; it was still quiet when they headed inside, but they made sure to check the entire house for anyone before actually relaxing. They made sure to clean the towel before going to take quick showers (Mingyu begged for them to take a shower together, but Seungkwan wasn’t having it, they already had their fun for the day) and getting changed so that they could go back to lazing on the couch and waiting until the other’s came back from the beach.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re really crazy, you know that, right?” Seungkwan whispered as Mingyu pressed up behind him. Mingyu only hugged Seungkwan tighter to him. They were currently behind a rock on the beach—everyone else was still visible to them, but Mingyu assured that they were all that visible to everyone else—but that was still too visible to Boo Seungkwan; they were still out in  _public_  after all. Mingyu guided him over to this area while the others got wrapped up in a game of something or another, all Mingyu knew was that it required an even amount of people, and since Jeonghan’s plans for the beach was to sleep, Mingyu eagerly opted him and Seungkwan out of playing the game as well.

 

They didn’t sneak away immediately, either. Mingyu waited until the guys were well into their game and Jeonghan was actually sleeping before he and Seungkwan waded out into the ocean and then stealthily got farther and farther away until they were behind the rock, still in the water, but mostly still on the beach.

 

“C’mon Kwan, it’s fine, no one can see us,” Mingyu tried to reassure once again as if that’d make Seungkwan feel any better.

 

“ _But I can see them.”_  Seungkwan reiterated, ready to head back over to the others. “Why can’t we just wait until we’re back home? Or, since the house is literally right there,” Seungkwan turned and pointed to the house, but Mingyu put his hand down, scolding him about getting them caught. “we could just go back early.”

 

“I don’t want to wait, and if we  _both_  go back, then it’ll be suspicious, right?” Mingyu pouted and held Seungkwan’s face into his hands. “Besides, the guys wanted to have a party out here, so we have to stay. Kwan, you know I never get you involved in things that could get you in trouble or exposed, I promise I made sure they wouldn’t see us over here. I even used Seokmin to test out my theory, so no one would catch on.”

 

Seungkwan looked up at Mingyu and he hated how soft the other’s voice was. “You promise?” Seungkwan broke down slightly, but Mingyu didn’t break out in his usual goofy grin yet. He could tell Mingyu knew he was still on the fence about it.

 

“I promise, but if you still don’t want to, then that’s fine too, you know?” Mingyu soothed, kissing Seungkwan softly. Seungkwan melted into the kiss and when he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, Mingyu’s grin spread quickly across his face—now he knew that he had won Seungkwan over. “I promise it’ll be quick, we are having a party soon, after all.” Mingyu whispered into Seungkwan’s ear, turning the other around so that he could rub his erection against Seungkwan’s ass. Seungkwan’s hole clenched; the idea of messing around on the beach was kinda hot, especially since their friends were not that far away, but they didn’t have the time nor the materials to be getting properly down and dirty.

 

Mingyu further eased Seungkwan’s nerves by running his hands up and down Seungkwan’s torso slowly, whispering encouraging—yet still filthy—things into Seungkwan’s ear. Then he smoothly lowered Seungkwan’s swim shorts enough, freeing the younger’s cock, before he lowered his own. Mingyu slid his cock in between Seungkwan’s thighs, just under Seungkwan’s own cock, and Seungkwan clamped his thighs together. Mingyu groaned into Seungkwan’s ear and slowly began to fuck the younger’s thighs, hands on his hips, grip tight. Seungkwan pushed back against Mingyu’s thrusts with difficulty. They were both fumbling, the sand beneath them getting swept away by the waves every other second, and their only source of stability came from a jagged rock. It wasn’t ideal, far from it, but it didn’t deter their lust.

 

Seungkwan jumped as he heard Seungcheol cheer obnoxiously after scoring another point, and once again when Chan laughed out loud a few seconds later. He sighed. “I don’t know how we’re going to get off with their voices in the background…” Seungkwan lamented, but he hissed and he twitched when Mingyu took ahold of their cocks and began stroking them together.

 

“Don’t worry about it, if anything, use them as material to get off even quicker. There has to be at least one of them you find hot enough to jerk it to,” Mingyu replied, and Seungkwan was going to retort with something insulting, but he stopped himself—not because he decided to take mercy on Mingyu, but because the older wasn’t entirely wrong. “Seungcheol hyung?”

 

“Seungcheol hyung.” Seungkwan sighed again. “Actually, none of them are that bad in the looks department…” And with this thought, Mingyu started spurring on Seungkwan’s fantasies: Seungcheol manhandling him as he fucked into him harshly; Jihoon degrading him as Seungkwan sucked him off; Soonyoung and Seokmin double-teaming him, teasing him until he couldn’t take it. Seungkwan shuddered at each and every fantasy, and he began to push back against Mingyu even quicker.

 

“Now you’re in the spirit,” Mingyu chuckled breathlessly against Seungkwan’s shoulder, biting softly on Seungkwan’s skin, trying his best not to leave marks.

 

“What about you? Who would— _shit_ —Who would you fantasize about?” Seungkwan stumbled out.

 

“Jeonghan hyung, definitely. Junhui hyung, too. I used to about Minghao, but we already tried fooling around a few times—it never worked out.” Mingyu explained, and he eagerly rambled on about his fantasies of Jeonghan making him his bitch (Seungkwan snorted, he didn’t realize Mingyu had that side to him) and of Junhui sucking him off, but never letting him finish.

 

Seungkwan and Mingyu shared fantasies back and forth, most involving themselves with their other friends, but there were some fantasies only involving their friends paired up with each other. It all became far too overwhelming, eventually, and Seungkwan and Mingyu ended up cumming seconds apart into Mingyu’s hand with groans stifled a bit too late. As they came down from their orgasms, they hoped that everyone was too worked up, and they were far away enough that no one would have heard them, especially not over the ocean. Before heading back to the others, they cleaned themselves up in the ocean with apologies to the environment and other beach visitors; Seungkwan added another regret to his figurative list—right next to cumming in a community pool back when he was younger and messing around in a friend’s families’ pool shed (Seungkwan was starting to re-realize how much of a bad influence Kim Mingyu was).

 

Luckily, the only person suspicious of their absence was Jeonghan, but the older didn’t say anything. Instead, the three that had opted out of playing beach games finally joined in since the sun had gone down even more and it wasn’t as hot. The group of thirteen played a game or two of beach volleyball with Jihoon being the referee because he was “too short” (to which he made an adamant argument about Haikyuu!! and Hinata Shouyou, who he called his hero). After playing volleyball, and maybe messing around in the water one last time, they finally began setting up for their party.

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin insisted on starting up the bonfire, and Seungcheol made Joshua and Wonwoo monitor them so they didn’t  _somehow_  catch the whole beach on fire. Junhui, Chan, and Jeonghan had been in charge of fireworks, and they returned with armfuls of all kinds. Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Hansol were in charge of music, with Jihoon and Hansol bringing out a radio designed as a boombox, but worked with bluetooth, which they were very proud of finding. Minghao was supposed to work with Seungcheol and Mingyu with food, but he claimed that they needed decorations for a party, so he had gone out and bought lanterns, nice beach chairs, and tropical themes cups and plates just for the party.

 

Despite being a normally messy group, the thirteen of them managed to set up a pretty decent party for their last day of vacation before they all headed off back to their families for the rest of the summer. After the general party of dancing, singing, eating, and setting off fireworks, they group had broken apart once again while cooling down. The oldest three of the group went to go take a walk on the beach, arms linked together, while Hansol and Jihoon stayed by the boombox and talked music, Chan lingering off to the side of them. Tired from dancing, Soonyoung broke away from Seokmin and went to go sit with Wonwoo as he looked out at the ocean. Seokmin took refuge with Junhui and Minghao, laying across their laps, listening to them talk quietly in Chinese as he started to doze off.

 

In the end, Mingyu and Seungkwan were left to themselves.

 

“This was a pretty fun vacation, yeah?” Mingyu said as he sipped at his drink, leaned back into one of the chairs that Minghao bought. It was surprisingly comfortable for being so cheap.

 

Seungkwan took another bite of his popsicle. “Yeah, a lot different from out usual summers. But I could get used to this.”

 

“Used to it not being just us?” Mingyu turned to look at Seungkwan, a small smile on his face.

 

Seungkwan hummed. “Mm, yeah...Who knows, around this time, next year, we could be seriously dating other people.”

 

“As long as we can keep our tradition...the original one.” Mingyu clarified and they both laughed.

 

“Of course, Gyu, summer is ours.” Seungkwan said softly with a grin and held out his hand for Mingyu to take.

 

“Yep, summer is definitely ours.” Mingyu laced his fingers in between Seungkwan’s and they squeezed each other’s hands tightly before enjoying the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> my main twitter: @treasuregyu  
> my writing twitter (mostly inactive, but still): @uzumakidahyun  
> my nsfw twitter (it's locked, but hmu & i'll accept you if you follow): @aegicheols
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
